


Fais de Beaux Rêves

by Kimauki (Rumchata)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, lots of fluff, pre-widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumchata/pseuds/Kimauki
Summary: Lena comes to terms with her feelings for two very special people in her life. || Fluffy one shot. Lacroixton.





	Fais de Beaux Rêves

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame [shortsista](http://shortsista.tumblr.com/) for her beautiful Lacroixton artwork for this. Enjoy!  
> P.S. I usually like to write with one song on repeat just for ambiance, so if anyone's curious [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2SWk859CEU) was playing while writing.

Lena supposed if anyone else were observing her day by day activities they might view her as a third wheel, but it certainly didn’t feel that way. Not anymore.

It all started with one of their long, tiring missions ending with a warm dinner at the Lacroix’s house—Gerard had insisted, after finding out how little Lena paid attention to her own appetite that day. _You haven’t eaten yet?_ He’d asked her on one of their missions, face pulling with concern. The girl’s hands had been shaking, and that was what initially tipped him off. She realized she’d completely forgotten to feed herself. Again. Sometimes, she just forgot. Forgot to do _a lot_ of things really. The first year following the Slipstream incident Lena had truly struggled with any semblance of a normal schedule. It was hard enough trying to be on time for her missions, because mentally she could feel as though an hour had gone by when truly it had just been a few minutes. 

In the flow of time, the agony of eternity had been the only thing she knew. 

Winston said it had something to do with her adjusting to a linear plane of time. Lena would always constantly check the clock, afraid she’d lose track of the minutes. Afraid of breaking away from this plane. Ironic, wasn't it? She couldn't even fly a normal plane anymore, let alone feel stable living on a temporal one. Restlessness had become familiar. If her thoughts wandered, sometimes she would panic with the fear that she had drifted away for hours—or days. She constantly felt as though she were suffering from Déjà vu. Had this happened before? Did she already exact her entire life in time’s ether? Sleep rarely came, and once it did she usually woke screaming, convinced that she was either twenty years younger or twenty years older. Or a completely different Lena from a parallel universe. The glow of her accelerator became a safety blanket in the quiet of the night, a tangible reminder of her existence. 

And so, she’d taken to being alone only when she truly had to be. 

After their post-mission dinners became routine, Lena took to sleeping over their house as well. Amélie had insisted, after one particular night in which Lena accidentally dozed off between the two while they watched a movie. The credits were rolling when she’d jolted awake from the couch, realized the time— _half past midnight!_ —and scrambled to say her goodbyes. She didn’t want to disturb them after all—Amélie had an important ballet session in the morning, and Gerard was scheduled for an early drill as well. 

“Lena—Lena, _no_ , you look absolutely exhausted. Stay here tonight. We have extra blankets.” Amélie put a hand to her shoulder, intent on bringing her back to the couch. 

“But—“ 

“ _Pas de problème_. You’re already here, aren’t you?” Gerard chuckled, rolling his eyes at the girl’s protests. 

So, she’d taken up the couch that night—comforted by the presence of the Lacroix’s sweet Doberman pinscher, Yves, snoring softly on the floor beside her. He’d seemed intimidating at first, but once the dog initially met Lena he had welcomed her immediately. Now, he followed her all over the house and would whine when she left. It reminded her of the first time she met Amélie, having seen her working around Overwatch’s facilities before but not having had the chance to truly interact with her until recently. With such sharp, angular features and perfect posture Gerard’s wife held an aura of expertise and formality that Lena thought made her seem cold. It wasn’t until she had literally tripped right into the woman one day, scattering papers everywhere in her rush that Lena realized she’d misjudged. 

“Lena Oxton, _non?_ Are you the flighty one my husband’s been talking about?” Amélie laughed, helping the other girl stand after they both collected the paper from the floor.

“Oh, I’m so, _so_ sorry—I wasn’t looking, ‘cause I’m late and I _really_ didn’t mean t’knock into ya—“ 

“It’s alright, _chérie_. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The taller of the two gave her a warm smile, and a warmer handshake. Lena blushed despite herself. _What is wrong with you—that’s your friend’s wife!_ She’d berated herself all day over it, and quietly buried the thought with the rest of her skeletons in her closet after that.

It wasn’t until one particularly heavy mission that Lena came to realize she had a _terrible_ problem.

Talon hadn’t gotten what they wanted, but it had come pretty close. Gerard had been assaulted by a group of agents while the rest of the team was busy keeping them off the payload a few miles away. His task was to retrieve vital information from one of Athena’s offsite databases, located not too far from the action. Lena had heard the distress call and ran as fast as she could—making it just in time to down a few with her pistols before they could eliminate him. Her distraction gave Gerard the chance to knock back the others, turning the tide in their favor. It was the third failed attempt in assassinating Gerard, and hopefully the last. Lena could only hope they’d take the damn hint already. In the end, Gerard and Lena had limped together into the med bay to go over their injuries in full.

Amélie, of course, had been waiting—enveloping them both in a tight hug upon seeing their arrival.

“We’re okay, Amé.” Gerard had assured her, wrapping both of his arms tight around the two. “We’re okay.”

That was when Lena knew she had a _problem_ , upon realizing she felt safest in their arms. 

Afterward, Lena of course followed the two back to their home. Amélie declared their success a cause for celebration, and so, the wine had to be broken out. Gerard was all too happy to pour both of them glass after glass, and it wasn’t until it was too late that Lena remembered she had exactly _zero_ tolerance with liquor. Being knackered after a mission probably didn’t help much, either. The time traveler attempted to rise from her seat in order to pee, but the room swerved in response. Yves stood to attention, wondering why the human was having such balance issues. 

“Whoa, _chérie_ ,” Gerard laughed, watching with a smile as Amélie moved closer to keep a hand around Lena’s waist to support her, “Perhaps I gave you a bit too much?” 

Involuntarily leaning into Amélie, Lena giggled. “No thanks to _you_!” Carefully moving away from the ballet dancer, she placed a hand on Gerard’s shoulder in passing for balance before making the journey to the bathroom. When she returned, Amélie had started some light music—twirling already with Gerard. Upon seeing Lena return, she leaned from his embrace and offered Lena her hand in invitation. 

“Oh, I-- I don’t dance—“ Lena sputtered with a blush, much preferring to watch the two instead. They both held an infinite amount of grace Lena was certain she could never fathom replicating. Even after a few glasses, she thought they were the picture of poise. Amélie would have none of it, however, pulling her in close despite further protests. She was a natural lead, and it helped that they were both rather drunk—Lena found herself leaning heavily against her with each turn and twirl. Amélie’s breath was warm against her ear, one of her slender hands moving to caress the nape of her neck. By god, if she wasn't sporting a blush from the wine before, she was _definitely_ wearing one right now. Lena caught Gerard’s eye on the next spin, expecting perhaps a hint of jealousy— _was this normal?_ —and received nothing but what she thought might be adoration instead. He moved with an inebriated sense of grace to catch Lena in the middle of her spin, who was helpless to coordination and let herself be swept away. She was briefly aware of the fact that their fingers were intertwined, and somewhere behind her she could have sworn a camera phone shutter went off—it wasn’t until she heard the music lilting to silence that she realized she was succumbing to exhaustion. 

“Lena,” Gerard whispered, glancing over to Amélie who had shut the music off. She shared a chuckle with him, crossing over to her husband who was now supporting all of the ex-pilots weight. She’d fallen asleep, head against his chest, one hand holding his own. Amélie leaned into her husband’s side, fingers playing with the girl’s unruly hair. She felt a yawn coming on herself, and did nothing to hide it. 

Gerard wordlessly moved to carry the unconscious woman in his arms, gently laying her down on their bed. The movement caused Lena to stir a bit, voice slurring with a mixture of fatigue and inebriation.

“Why’m I in here? This’s—your bed…” She made to sit up, but Amélie gently pushed her back down as she moved in beside her. 

“ _Dormez, chérie_.” She whispered, beginning to play with her hair once more. The bed’s weight shifted once Gerard joined the two, moving in on the other side of Lena. With their plush comforter, and her drunken warmth she could call it paradise. She just...she just needed to make sure... Despite his arm coming to rest over her stomach, despite Amelie’s comforting gestures…

“Y’sure…this is okay, yeah?” 

“Of course. _Fais de beaux rêves_ , Lena.”

For once in her life, she didn’t feel afraid to close her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any French, so please tell me if I've utterly destroyed the language anywhere... I'm familiar with the fact that google translate can be an absolute dolt, so I tried to cross reference any phrases on other sources too. I hope everyone enjoyed this! My tumblr is kimauki, by the way. Reach me there if you'd like!


End file.
